


Stay, sweety

by HobbitKitten



Series: Tell Me Everything [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, improper use of honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKitten/pseuds/HobbitKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, sweety

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... it's been forever. Sorry. Real life. I do still tinker with this series once in a while, I'll try to be better with updates. This one's not as porn-y as I intended when I started writing it. But it relates to the plot-y bits that infiltrated my porn series. :) This little tidbit fits (chronologically) in between a couple of the parts already written.  
> Thanks everyone who's read! If you enjoy, I'm glad! As always, this is all made up, all mistakes are mine, and comments/constructive criticisms are welcome.

He never stays. 

I'm watching Aid pull his trousers on and slip in to his T-shirt. Somehow he does it with a great deal of grace, nevermind the fact that he shouldn't even be able to walk properly at the moment. And he's sticky. Myself, I'm still sprawled on my back, naked, on my trailer floor, where not ten minutes prior, a thoroughly debauched Turner was riding my cock, head thrown back, making the most wonderful and enticing moans while he came. And for some reason we were - are - both covered in honey. Not sure why it was in my kitchenette. Not really sure whose idea this particular use of it was. But it was goddamn fun. And now he's off.

It doesn't bother me, really, but it is a little odd. 

We're together _all_ the time. At work. Out with the boys. But god forbid we're together _and_ unconscious. Well, no, I take that back. He's got no qualms sleeping it off on my couch if a party gets a little too dwarf-y (read: inhuman amounts of booze). No problem snuggling up and or snoozing with me or one of the others when we all have tamer nights in, watching movies and drinking reasonable amounts of alcohol. But on the lovely occasions when I fuck him rather spectacularly, there isn't a half a chance in hell that we're going to wake up together in the morning.

Again, not an issue, but I am curious. Especially since that night a few weeks ago, at his place. He nodded off after some particularly athletic sex, and since he was laying on my chest, I decided not to move him. Sometime in the middle of the night he had a nightmare or something. I shook him awake, and he just sort of mumbled an apology for waking me, hid his face in my neck and went back to sleep. But the next morning he seemed...uncomfortable. Or embarrassed or something. I don't know. Maybe I'm missing something. Or maybe I'm reading entirely too much in to things. More likely.

Anyway. Now. He kneels down carefully (avoiding getting more honey than necessary on his knees) and leans over me. He flashes me that patented million-watt smile and plants a sweet (pun intended. Get it? Honey? Swe- Oh shut up.) kiss on me. "Later Deano. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

Impulsively, I catch his wrist as he moves to stand up. "You could stay."

His smile falters briefly. "Nah, I better go."

He tries to stand again, but apparently I'm not letting this go. Dammit, me. I really shouldn't fuck with a good thing. But. I tug at his wrist again. "How come?"

His smile fades. "Dean..."

I sit up so I can look him in the eye a little better, and I swear to god, I attempt to sound reassuring. "No, Aid, I don't mind. I just kind of want to know. What chases you off? You know you're welcome to stay, right?"

"Yeah. I just. I just think I should go."

Really is strange. He looks a little... frightened? No... But. Anxious at the very least. Hm. "Aid, I'm fine if you wanna go, you've just got me wondering is all."

Silence. He stares at the wrist that I'm still holding, lightly. "It's - it's not to do with- I mean a couple weeks ago you stayed over and I woke you fr-"

"No! No. A little. Just. Look. I like things the way they are Dean."

"Me too. And?"

"And. Sleeping over. All that. It's. Just a little too. I dunno. Relationship-y."

"Okay."

"Okay?" He looks truly surprised.

"Yeah. I asked you a question, you gave me a reasonable answer. 'Okay' it is." I let go of his wrist. He stands slowly, brow furrowed slightly.

"So... um. See you tomorrow then?"

I smile at him and nod as I flop back down to the floor. He moves haltingly towards the door and throws a puzzled glance over his shoulder as he steps out.

Guess it's time I start thinking about the best way to scrub honey off these weird, faux-tiles...


End file.
